


what if i do

by yeehawgalaxy



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, im sick and tired of the lack of firewind content on this site :'), knight tiger lily and hero are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehawgalaxy/pseuds/yeehawgalaxy
Summary: confessing your love is hard, especially when you've known each other since the dawn of time. luckily, fire spirit has been around long enough for tape recorders to be invented.





	what if i do

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a foo fighters song! it makes great background music for this fic  
> also the ending is a lil ambiguous, but hopefully ill write something to follow this up. we'll see

_Listen. Knight told you it was a good idea, and Hero told you it was a good idea, so do it. If not for you, then for them,_ Fire Spirit thinks out loud as he fumbles with the buttons on the tape recorder, trying to remember what they all mean. _Everyone keeps saying it’s not healthy to bottle up your emotions, and you know it. Just talk as you fly. It won’t be that hard once you start._

Here, he pauses. There’s so much he wants to say- decades and centuries of talking. It would be impossible to fit on one tape recorder. Then again, it’s not like he has a way with words, and once he presses play, he’ll have a hard time saying what he wants to. _Best to just start recording and see where the night takes you._

Fire Spirit taps the red button and begins his path through the pines as the tape rattles and the stars twinkle overhead.

“Hey. Hey, Windy. Best if I just address this to you.”

“There’s a lot of things I want to tell you. Like how... sometimes when you turn really fast in the other direction your scarf slaps me in the face. I don’t think you’ve ever noticed. Also, how do you sleep on tree branches and not fall off, that looks impossible and I’m jealous. And thank you, thank you for your help in reuniting me with Tiger Lily, I’ll always be grateful...”

...

“Okay. I’m in love with you. That too. How long have we known each other, four thousand years? I’ve probably loved you for at least three thousand of them.”

“I never could tell at the beginning, you know? We were strangers, then we annoyed the shit out of each other, then we were friends, and we kept on being that; and the closer we got, the more anxious I became, until I figured out the reason why.”

“Have you ever fallen in love, Wind? I ask myself that a lot. Your passion is in your work most of the time, but over the better part of these years you’ve opened up a little. Not a lot, you’re still the same _breezy_ cookie as before, ha ha. Just kidding. I’m actually really glad you’re stopping to talk more often... oh, I dropped the topic again. Damn it. I was going to talk about being in love.”

The night grows deeper, and Fire Spirit loses track of where he’s going, letting the top branches of trees brush past his ankles.

“Because being in love is indescribable, really. I see you and sometimes my heart will jump or start beating faster, like it’s trying to reach you. And when we’re just chatting back and forth, I keep thinking, _I could tell you I love you right now_. Every time. And the thought of you will make my stomach sink and keep me awake at night, and as much as I cry about it, I always want it to happen again.”

“I could tell you so many things, Wind. I could tell you how I’d love to hold your hand more often and how I dream of sleeping under the stars with you and how I wish I could kiss your pain away, or just kiss you in general... or how I love the way your voice sounds and how skilled you are, or that when you comfort me I always feel like everything is going to be okay...”

As the cookie’s speech becomes more and more emotional, he rests atop the first tree in his path and continues to ramble, unaware of everything else around him,

“but how am I ever supposed to TELL you all of that? I can’t exactly waltz on over to you and say ‘hey, Windy, how’s your day been, also I’ve been in love with you for three thousand years,’ can I? I couldn’t possibly work up the courage to say a SINGLE word, which is why I’m _here in the_ _first place, yelling about my feelings, into a stupid TAPE RECORDER!”_

With that, all the urgency drains out of the legendary cookie. Sighing miserably, he turns the tape recorder over in his hand.

“You won’t even ever hear this, will you? Tomorrow will be another day, and I’ll say hi, and you’ll say hi, and I’ll still love you, and you’ll never knoooooohh shit,” Fire Spirit stops abruptly, because the gentle tap on his shoulder reveals that Wind Archer is waiting behind him.

All of Fire Spirit’s despair is quickly replaced by fear as it clicks that the subject of his never-ending lament has been listening for quite some time. “How much of that did you hear,” he whispers, careful and guarded.

“Enough.” Wind’s expression softens, and he pulls a long scroll from the quiver on his back. “Please read this,” he continues, as if he could make everything clear with his piece of paper.

Fire Spirit unrolls it and begins to read.

The writing is small and neat, but bits of it cover the entire scroll in spontaneous directions. Almost all of the sentences are different: “Who is the dark enchantress?” “I can’t tell if the millennial tree knows what dad means.” “Fire Spirit, you are the most careless cookie I have ever met”, and he realizes that this is a document of everything Wind Archer has wanted to say, but never did.

As the writing continues down the page, more and more of it is solely addressed to him- everything from “I want to talk to you again” to “Thanks for taking me to the Dragon’s Valley today” to “You frustrate me to the point of madness”. Fire Spirit notices that his name was removed as the contents began to focus on him alone. And written in almost every corner, circled hundreds of times at the bottom of the scroll, are the words _I love you_.

Heart racing, Fire Spirit slowly rolls up the scroll. Wind Archer is waiting, paralyzed with anxiety under the guise of patience. Neither of them speak- even a word could upset the delicate balance of tension that they have created.

Fire Spirit decides he’s had enough of missed opportunities.

He pulls Wind Archer closer, one hand on his waist and the other at his cheek, and kisses him softly, giving the other a chance to pull away.

And yeah, they did just confess to each other and everything, but he didn’t really think about the effects of his actions until Wind Archer leans in even more, holding the cookie tight to himself.

The two rest at the base of the tree by the time dawn breaks; they both have lots of questions to answer, but luckily, they have a roll of paper and a tape recorder. And in this moment, they know- for real and forever- that they will always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> just starts crying or some shit  
> leave a comment! tell me what u thought


End file.
